


位于顶端的生物链

by Ookami_Suki



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Suki/pseuds/Ookami_Suki
Summary: 生物链是存在于每个生态圈里面最基础的关系，怪物之间的斗兽抢食，争夺地盘与配偶发生在新大陆的每一个角落。食物和交配都是自己种族延续下去的必需品，人类也是如此。在基地外面被誉为伫立在食物链顶端的苍蓝星们，在调查基地中也依然形成了传统而朴实的“生物链”。只不过这里的捕食者，可比外面的怪物们温柔多了。
Relationships: hunter/hunter(Monster Hunter World), investigator/hunter(Monster Hunter World)
Kudos: 5





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 一个源自打猎群的mhw同人文。

序章

新波尔基大陆是坐落在北半球亚热带的一片神秘的土地，因其独特的气候造就了独一无二的的生态圈。极大的维度跨度使那个地方不仅汇聚了世界各地的怪物种群，甚至居住着只在传说中出现的魔兽——贝西摩斯。在科技早已发展的如日中天的今天，我们尚不敢说已经踏足了世界上每一个角落，更不要说是一千年前还靠着炉灶做饭的旧时社会了。那时候，只有最精通工匠技艺的人类种族有穿梭于各个大陆进行贸易的船只。而新波尔基大陆，由于是迄今为止被最晚发现的一片大陆，又被当时的人类称为新大陆。

面对着一片未知的热土，好奇的本性驱使着一个又一个冒险家的小团体来到这里。然而，不幸的是，他们的所见所闻却从未成功传递回来，就连他们本身似乎也从此在这个世界上消失了。在那个无数冒险家失踪的年代，这片原本象征着新生的土地，也慢慢成为了死亡的墓地。即便如此，人类依然没有放弃想要征服她的梦想，他们渐渐意识到，或许只有团结更多人的力量，摒弃一盘散沙一样的敢死冒险队精神，才有可能真正拨开她神秘的面纱。于是，为了心中对于未知的向往，冒险家们通过各种方式向所有大陆发出了征召的信号。一支千来人的队伍就这样在两个月内聚集到了一起，商讨着如何开垦这片吞噬了无数同伴生命的死亡大陆。

思想的碰撞偶尔会转变成肢体的冲突，成为第一批开荒者的头衔刺激着所有人的心脏，扑通扑通跳着，把讨论的结果推向了最为稳妥的分批次前往的计划。第一批前往这片土地的是一支由两百人组成的开拓者，他们是最有生存经验，懂得各种基础的知识同时体格健壮的杂学家。在登陆后的六个月内，他们将率先找到适合居住的场所，可供饮用的水源和贮藏食物的洞穴，之后，便要前往曾经登陆的口岸，并在那附近树立起随行的旗帜和帐篷等待第二批冒险家的到来。这样，即使是第一期团遭遇了不测，全军覆没，第二期团也可以通过是否有人在迎接他们而选择继续还是返航。于是，在所有人的不懈努力之下，开拓者、人类工匠、龙人族学者、补给员以及他们的随行猫都陆续登上了新大陆，也依靠着随船而来的物资，建立起了相当具有规模的调差基地，取不论日月星辰，永不结束探索之意，给他命名为月辰。

这个基地除了有最基本的生活区域外，还有一个研究所被设立在了陆珊瑚台地的附近，为了方便学者们调查和研究那边的生态的同时，也为经常风餐露宿的开拓者们提供暂时的避风港。在这个研究所的角落里，一些年轻的学者正在整理着来自前线的一手资料。

“诶，阿茶，你听说了那个消息没有？”一个长着尖尖耳朵的龙人族，用细长的胳膊捅了捅身边的人类学者。

“嗯？你是说明天我们要搬家的消息吗？”阿茶一脸爱答不理地继续着手中的工作，因为她并不喜欢被人叫做阿茶，她本名是Dantea，然而由于大多数这里的人并不认识马洛国的文字而被曲解成某种茶的意思。

“是…也不是…” 龙人族用手掰过阿茶的脸，让她把注意力放在自己正在传输的八卦上，一脸神秘地说：“诶，你就没想过我们为什么要搬宿舍？”

“需要修缮呗！我们这两年不知道搬了多少次宿舍了，每次不都是因为这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”阿茶不以为意地翻了个白眼，旁边的龙人因为她鼓起脸颊的可爱相“噗”得笑出了声，随后又紧接着解答了自己的提问，说道：“这次不是哦！我听说，这次是因为有一批王牌猎人要来帮我们调查新大陆的生态，保护我们的安全，所以我们才要搬到更靠近基地内侧的地方。听说哦！都是些身体壮硕的猛男……啊哈哈哈哈！”龙人族一边说，一边控制不住地笑出了声。旁边的Dantea看着她因猥琐而咧开的笑脸，不禁觉得有些好笑，或许是因为种族文化的原因，身边的雌性龙人族似乎都对交配这件事格外的在乎，每次外出观察的时候总是会特别注意怪物的交配方式，美其名曰是在深入了解生态圈形成的过程。不过，自从来到新大陆就长期泡在研究室里整理资料的自己，的确也很久没有见过同龄的人类男性了，第三期团的研究员大多是些雌性的龙人族，少数的人类女性也和她分到了不同的研究小组，剩下的则是为数不多的雄性龙人族，估摸着也早已有了伴侣。第一期团和第二期团都在更加靠近森林的一侧居住，唯一和自己有交集的男人，就是门口吆喝着卖货的补给员大叔了。说来也巧，上次从那里买回来的物资里有一张多余的卡片，不知道是被人有意放进去的，还是不小心掉进去的，总之上面画着两条纠缠在一起的健美的男性躯体，她只看了一眼就觉得脸上烧了起来，从此在心里就给这个大叔起了个外号，叫 “片儿哥” 。

“壮硕的猛男……”Dantea侧着头重复了一遍同伴的描述，脑中出现了曾经看到过的那张卡片的内容，心里又燥了起来，只好摇了摇头，强行让自己的注意力集中在手上的整理工作上，留下旁边的龙人族，一边摇头晃脑地意淫着不知道什么样的景象，一边絮絮叨叨地嘟囔着自己不知道什么时候才会实现的交配计划。


	2. 王牌猎人（×）路痴猎人（√）

第二天一早，Dantea就从被窝里爬了起来收拾自己的行李，然而眼看着包裹都打好了也不见搬家的通知，于是便起身去团长的房间询问。敲了半晌才听见里面传出一个慵懒的 “进来”，Dantea 才意识到这间房间并没有上锁。一进门，Dantea 就被眼前的春色惊呆了，那个用手拄着脑袋在床上半卧地雌性龙人正是第三期团的团长大人，白花花的胸脯半裸在被子外面却刚好被遮住了要害，柔顺的头发零碎地散落在肩膀上，还半睁着一双迷离的眼睛。那眼睛或许是因为没戴着眼镜，或许是因为和身后那个熟睡的身影度过的良宵，里面的水汽简直要顺着眼尾滴出来了。看到自己青涩的手下半天说不出话的窘样，团长笑了笑提醒道：“是听说了今天要搬家的消息吗？”

Dantea木木地点了点头，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那团轻盈的软肉，又猛地醒悟过来摇了摇头不知所措地把目光转向了一边，脑袋里还是一团浆糊的时候，只模模糊糊听到了 “推迟” 的字眼，又轻飘飘地走了出去。

与此同时，在海面的另一端，那个所有前往新大陆船只停靠的出海口的一艘船上，第一期团的大团长再一次核实着每一名船员的身份，同时也是为了等待那个导致出行计划推迟的罪魁祸首。

这一年，随着大家的努力，新大陆的神奇越来越被人们所了解，在各种各样的展览上，市井街坊道听途说的故事里，那里被描绘成了一片铺满了各种颜色的神仙乐土，且不说闻所未闻的飞禽走兽，单是地上的草籽矿石都拨动着一批被金钱所蛊惑的心。而偷猎者，正是这样一群为金钱而生的人，他们通常以五到六人的小组活动，每当看到有物资船从港口离岸，就也驾驶着自己的小船试图尾随到那片遍地是宝贝的大陆去。团长们早就预见到了这种情况的发生，算准了他们不敢大规模地行动，每次都会在所有能够登陆地口岸派人把守，还制定了防止偷猎的条规。凡是出门去狩猎的人身边都会配有一名调查员，不仅可以帮助狩猎者准备出行的物资，更是为了监督狩猎者，一旦狩猎者被举报有偷猎行为，且证据确凿的人一律会被押送回旧大陆进行审判。

不过，俗话说得好，所谓“道高一尺魔高一丈”，毕竟那依然是那片开放的土地，并没有无法逾越的屏障阻止偷猎者登上这块大陆。所以，不管条规被执行得有多么严格，进行灰色交易的地下市场中还是出现了一些来自新大陆的影子。于是，主动召集猎人去往新大陆成为了另一个值得一试的办法。

这次的猎人期团，依然和前几个期团一样，是从各个大陆集结的精锐部队，除了协助研究人员对生态进行调查以外，他们还肩负着采集新大陆的资源的工作，而这些被采集的物资就会由来往两地的补给人员交由当地的掌权者。一部分，当然是为皇亲国戚们所用，而另一部分则会流入市场自由买卖。这样一来，不但满足了人们对于新鲜物品的向往，也从另外一方面遏制了地下市场的形成。

“Solid Steve……”大团长又翻到了这个被猎人工会封为苍蓝星的猎人资料，也是这艘船延误出发的原因。从资料上显示，整个猎人工会官方被认证为苍蓝星的人总共不过百人，其中大部分都是早已成家退役的老猎人，还在活跃的年轻猎人，满打满算也就十来个，而刚好能赶上这次出海的活跃猎人只有五个人，这个Solid Steve 好巧不巧是这五位精英猎人中资历最老的一位。大团长又翻了翻其他几位苍蓝星的资料，一个叫做短裙的蓝发青年，一个叫做Ners的身材娇小的女孩子，一个身材匀称叫做参岁的帅气女猎人，还有一个带着青蛙头套男女莫辨的人，资料上显示出这位是个男性。

正当大团长合上资料准备出去吃饭的时候，两个身影伴随着敲门声出现在了他的门口。

“Solid Steve。”那个陌生的面孔简短地道出自己的名字，旁边陪同的船员连忙点了点头认同这个人的身份。大团长看着他丝毫没有由于自己迟到而表现出歉意的脸，突然大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，走出房间大声一吼。

“开船！”

船身应声而动，伴随着洪亮的船笛声在海面上推出层层白浪。Solid Steve 暗暗松了一口气，方才他那一副强硬的姿态，完全是出于内心的紧张，额角的汗水显示着他来时的奔波。不过显然，大团长并没有因为他的迟到而生气，反而在吩咐了开船之后颇具风度地对他说：“上一个紧急任务一定很辛苦吧！这十天的航程一定要好好休息啊！”

Solid Steve依旧一脸严肃，好不容易挤出来一声 “谢谢” 之后就大步往自己的房间走去。实际上，他迟到的原因并不是因为任务，而是在来的路上迷路了。没错，这个被叫做苍蓝星的资深猎人，的确是个实实在在的大路痴。刚刚走到自己的房间门口，他的肚子就发出了需要食物的声音，于是果断朝着另外一个方向走了过去。二十分钟后，当他第三次经过自己房门的时候，年轻的猎人不由得按着自己的肚子叹了口气道： “餐厅……餐厅在哪里啊？”

“噗！我带你去吧。”一个略带着鼻音的女声适时地在他背后响起，转过头去，只见一个留着短发，身材健美匀称的女性正友好地冲他打招呼。Solid Steve 有些不好意思地挠了挠头，连声说着 “谢谢”，又像是想起来什么似的赶紧把手在身上蹭了蹭，犹豫一下才伸出手去说到：“我叫Solid Steve。” 那边立刻就把手握了上来，大方地回应道：“你好，我是参岁。”

就这样，在餐厅结束服务之前，王牌路痴猎人好不容易吃到了今天的第一顿饭。

吃饱喝足回到房间后，积攒了一天的疲惫使他很快就睡着了。不知道是不是暖黄色的灯光使得他想起来了同样刺眼的金色头发，这天晚上，他梦见了那个白天拍着他肩膀大笑的男人。在那个梦里，他眼前全是那个男人厚实的胸肌，一晃一晃的，甚至还伴随着女人的喘息声。

“莫非这男的还有女人的一面？”Solid Steve在梦里笑话着这位 “表面猛男” ，一边还偷偷往对方的裆下瞄了一眼，果然没什么凸起，裤子平展得和刚刚熨烫过一样。Solid Steve 心里乐得更厉害了，甚至还用手往那胸口戳了戳。这不戳还不要紧，一戳那女人的声音变得更娇媚了，仿佛就在耳边似的吵得他睡不着觉了。据说每当人们在梦里意识到自己在做梦的时候，这个梦就结束了，就在Solid Steve觉得那女声逐渐打扰到他睡眠的时候，他的意识已经开始渐渐回归到清醒的状态。一阵胀痛从身下传来，年轻的猎人这才发现自己一整晚都穿着白天的衣服，紧绷的皮质裤子让自己不适时的勃起有些微微的痛感，仿佛在告诉他不该因为那荒诞的梦境而兴奋，更不应该对着一个男人……Solid Steve用力抓了抓自己的头发，提醒自己那只是一个梦，勃起的对象也是背景的女声而不是那块发达的胸肌。

窗外的天空已然蒙蒙亮，想要再次睡过去也显然是件不可能的事情了，这位苍蓝星只好脱掉衣服，准备用冲凉来纠正身下的错误反应。

长时间的任务时光的确使他疏于生理上的自我排遣，不出意外的，简单的冲凉并没有让他起立的小兄弟败下阵来。Solid Steve 叹了口气，只得回到床上乖乖用自己的手熟练地套弄起来，脑中幻想着刚刚那个女人的喘息声和好心的参岁。或许是因为距离上一次这样做已经过了很久，手上时轻时重的动作让他很快进入了状态，嘴边也流出了细不可闻的喘息声，那声和幻想的声音重合在一起，让他加快了对自己下体的讨伐。还是不够！他梗着脖子盯着自己双腿间耸立的物件，比起用带着薄茧的手心磨蹭顶端的褶皱， 他似乎更喜欢用左手直上直下地模拟着性器的交合。

“嘶……”就快要射了，Solid Steve吸了一口气进行着最后地冲刺，随着手中地动作越来越快，急躁地快感在他身体里横冲直撞寻找着一个解脱，就在他把头向后仰过去，准备享受那攀上巅峰一瞬间的快感的时候，一个洪亮的声音突然出现在他房间里。

“呦！一起去吃早餐吧！”

糟糕！比和衣而睡更加严重的事情是Solid Steve忘记锁门了。然而，来不及思考这一切的下体随着一声短促的低吼，向空中喷射出两股浓浓的精液。即使在模糊的视线中，Solid Steve依然看到了那张熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸，和那个厚实而有弹性的胸脯。

于是，在船上度过的第一个早晨，这位年轻到还会晨勃的王牌路痴猎人就把自己的精液射到了大团长的胸口。


	3. 新大陆的偷猎者

由于这次意外，Solid Steve 在之后的半个月里再也没有进行过自娱自乐的活动。被颜射的大团长似乎并没有任何异样的反应，依旧执着地把自己的胸肌裸露在空气中，大笑着对他打招呼。要不是那天早上，他亲手帮着大团长把胸口的污渍擦去，Solid Steve甚至要以为那件事情只是梦境的延续。只不过从那之后，不知道是不是做了亏心事的内疚心理在作祟，Solid Steve始终觉得大团长看他的眼神有些躲闪，那是个很微妙的表情，若不是他总是在各种场合有意无意地观察是绝对不会发现的，非要描述的话，大概就是冰冷的纯情少女在听到黄梗之后还要故作镇定的样子，还是掩饰得非常好的那种。不过，既然人家 “受害人”都努力做出一副没放在心上的样子，他这个“加害者”也只好当作什么都没发生一样不再提起。

船上的日子一天天过去，Solid Steve 除了进行三餐、睡觉和观察大团长这些固定的生理活动外，剩下的时光总是会选择在船体的各处乱晃。或许是他固有的路痴天赋，使他每天走出房门后的探索之旅都充满了新鲜感，这期间偶尔会在甲板上碰到参岁和其他的猎人在聊天，Solid Steve自然也会加入进去，随着他们一起探讨一些狩猎技巧和的话题，毕竟作为苍蓝星的他也是有过许多狩猎和配装的经验，所以Solid Steve很快就获得一个响亮的称号——“配装鬼才”。原因很简单，他的配装总能带给这些人耳目一新的感觉，例如防性五的重弩，又或者精神抖擞的双刀之类的。再后来，每当他一走近他们聊天的圈子就会有人叫道，“史师傅，你又有新的配装了！”他便兴冲冲地站到大家中间，和大家分享自己的配装心得。“史师傅”这个称号也随着“配装鬼才”一起烙在了他的身上，使他成为了第五期团最为瞩目的存在，甚至在猎人们中间都流传出了他就是未来第五期期团团长的传言。虽然最后大团长还是以第五期团的人员尚且年轻为理由，坚持由自己出任代理团长，史师傅在船上众星捧月的小日子还是过得滋润又悠闲，直到很久之后，史师傅都很怀念那段在船上度过的这段单纯而美好的时光。

悠扬的船笛声和着晚霞一扫猎人们长途旅行的疲惫感，他们集合在甲板上，眺望着不远处大片的深绿色背景和零星几点若隐若现的火光，几乎每个人的心脏都为自己马上能够成为新大陆的猎人而狂跳不止，除了那个娇小的龙人族女孩儿——Ners和她身边的戴着兜帽的蓝发男子。眼前的美景和攒动的人头并没能让他们为之动容，女孩儿的嘴张了张，两个重复的音节还没来得及被人听见就消失在了“呜呜”如哭声的海风中。

“别想了……” 短裙似乎有些无奈地对着身边的Ners说到，顿了顿，又把嘴边那句“人死不能复生”咽了下去安慰道：“去了不就知道了。”

女孩儿不作声，只是点了点头作为回应，她当然知道自己的搭档想要说些什么，也知道在这样一片吃人不吐骨头的大陆，只靠着一个人生存下去的可能性是多么微乎其微，可她就是不愿意相信自己的哥哥会这样一声不响地丢掉了性命。

从十年前他离开家成为猎人开始，每隔一段时间Ners都能收到他的信件，讲述着他在任务过程中遇到的奇闻异事，信封里除了钱以外偶尔也会有一些当地的小物件和怪物身上的毛皮做成的小礼物。虽然没有办法给哥哥回信，但是这样单方面的书信往来还是在一定程度上填补了Ners对哥哥的想念。这样的状态一直持续了五年，然而，也只持续了五年。

在一封普通得不能再普通的一次信件之后，Ners就再也没有了哥哥的音讯。为了寻找哥哥，她终止了自己的学习，追随着哥哥的脚步成为了赏金猎人，通过五年来的每一封信去到相应的城镇，在当地的任务中寻找着哥哥可能留下的线索。可是，现实并不像小说中那样美好。五年来，不管她多么用心地寻找，得到的线索也仅仅止于有人曾见过这个猎人而已，毕竟她哥哥为了更高的赏金并不曾加入猎人工会，也就不会像现在的她一样成为榜上赫赫有名的苍蓝星。几乎跑遍了全世界的Ners，最终不得不把希望寄托于这片曾经据说无人生还的大陆。

“是啊！至少也要去找一找。”说完，女孩儿的微微动了动，给了自己一个安慰的微笑。

新大陆的欢迎晚宴上，早已熟悉对方的猎人们三五成群地在一起高谈嬉笑，作为这个晚宴的主角，他们无疑给整片大陆的研究带来了新的希望。Dantea和三期团的大家混在猎人们中间，猜测着谁会是自己在前线的爪牙。听说，这次由于来的猎人众多，每一个研究员都会被分配一到两个猎人用于帮助采集一手的资料以供她们学习和研究这里的生态系统，必要的时候，甚至还会有机会亲自随着猎人们一起出门采集资料。看着一个个充满力量的躯体在她们面前大声谈笑，研究员们心里不住的企盼着搭档的到来。

“居然还有女猎人呢！”Dantea看着为数不多柔软而健美的身影感叹道，又低下头掐了一把自己松软的大腿，暗下决心一定要争取到外出的机会，转眼又从桌子上拿来一块油光光的骚鸟腿肉。

“阿茶，这位以后就是你的搭档。”

Dantea连忙把手中的鸟腿放下，起身面对着第三期团的团长和她身边那个高壮的猎人。

“我是Dantea！”她友好地冲两位笑了笑说：“这里的人都管我叫阿茶……虽然我并不推荐，不过你如果觉得方便的话，也可以这样称呼我。”

“Solid Steve。”很显然，史师傅又紧张到说不出话来了。这毛病，直到很久之后才被阿茶发现，据他说是因为自己一紧张就喜欢讲尴尬的段子，所以久而久之就会故意克制自己在紧张时发言的次数。然而，初见时如此简短的自我介绍，还是让Dantea为自己接下来要配合这位“自闭”搭档的事情微微有些担忧。之后的晚宴，Dantea就和这位搭档有一句没一句地聊着，大多都是Dantea在介绍她曾经工作的内容和在这边的所见所闻。

第二天一早，史师傅就接到了狩猎的任务，这次要收集资料的任务目标据说是在前几日观察到的巨大化贼龙。“巨大化贼龙？”以苍蓝星的经验来说，他并没有把新大陆的怪物放在眼里，所以只是简单带上了几瓶回复体力的药和自己心爱的斩斧就踏上了探险的旅程。

一路上，史师傅都在回忆昨天晚上晚宴上刚认识的那位阿茶小姐，他平日里狩猎颇多，娱乐消遣的时光反而很少，休息的日子也都在房间里面研究自己的配装。普通体能的人类女性，对于他来说的确很少有机会去接触，只是偶尔在和其他猎人们闲侃时，听他们描述过女人的胸脯和屁股如何如何柔软，动情时嘴边的娇喘声如何如何动人。史师傅一边赶路，脑子里却都是那对被衣服包裹着的大胸脯，和那温柔如春风的声音，连身后那个对他虎视眈眈的庞然大物都没有及时发现。直到黑影笼罩在头顶上，史师傅才如梦初醒般向旁边翻滚。

“完了！”史师傅心想，自己的翻滚并没有想预想中那样成功躲避这泰山压顶的一击，反而使自己处在两块岩石的中间更加难以拔出身后的斩斧。史师傅喘息着面对着面前这个紫红色的怪物，试图在昏过去之前记住一些有用的特征以便警告其他的猎人。眼看着一张血盆大口朝着自己张开，突然身下一轻，史师傅就随着一个身影飞到了空中。他睁大了眼睛看着来人，却只看到一双玩味的眼睛和被一块黑布蒙住的脸。紧接着，他就被这人打晕了。

不知道过了多久，等到史师傅的意识慢慢回归到自己脑袋的时候，他发现自己已经被转移到了一把椅子上，身上还绑着麻绳。正纳闷着自己的处境的时候，一个奶声奶气的声音突然说道：“别挣扎了，是我们救了你。”

史师傅猛地抬起头来，目光聚焦到眼前三个人形生物上，虽然由于昏迷的缘故还不能看清他们的脸，依稀可以辨识出他们的身形，一个孩子，两个大人。

“连声谢谢也没有嘛？”那个相对健壮的成年人开口问到，“我可是一路把你背到这里来的。”

“谢谢…你们。”

“没啦？”那个声音追问道。

史师傅一时又卡壳了，眼前的四人组和神秘的屋子早就激起了他的好奇心，可眼前这个形势又显然不是他应该发问的样子。

“哼！要我说，咱们就不该管这闲事。”另外一个低沉的声音说，似乎是对他无声的回答相当不满。史师傅只好硬着头皮问到：“你…你们是谁？这里…是哪里？”

“问得好！”那个健壮的成年人拍着手，一边笑一边朝他走了过来。一道长长的疤痕刻在这人的左眼上方，“我们是谁？我们是救了你这条贱命的偷猎者！”

什么？！这就是偷猎者？！史师傅倒是听大团长提起过偷猎的问题，可他万万没想到这么快就被他碰到了，气焰还这么嚣张。


	4. 那里不可以！

“偷猎是将个人利益建立在整块大陆生态平衡之上的自私行为，而我们作为生态的一环绝不容许这样的事情发生。一旦发现偷猎者，劳烦各位猎人一定要报告给我们……”大团长的这段话连同他厚实的胸肌一同浮现在史师傅眼前。作为猎人猎人工会钦定的苍蓝星，第五期团最强猎人之一的他，对猎人这个身份总是感到无比骄傲。在他看来，猎人就像是讨伐怪物规整自然界的秩序的指引者。和大团长所说的一样，他们不仅是生态的一环，更是整个生态圈的操盘手，五只龙之间的苍蓝星不光是猎人所能被授予的最高荣耀，更是象征着征服了山川湖泊，森林荒地，皎月星河，即使在时间的打磨下也只会愈发闪耀，位于生物链顶端的希望。

只可惜，他这位于顶端的希望，现如今却如同猎物一般被束缚在一把粗糙的椅子上。史师傅是个正直守序的人没错，可是眼下的确自己是被人所救，别人有恩于他，再者说他现在这般五花大绑的样子，也不允许他有任何正直的反抗。

见到椅子上的猎人半天没有动静，为首的那位健壮的偷猎者显得有些不耐烦，一个跨步走到他面前挑起史师傅的下巴逼问道：“想什么呢？救了你一句谢谢就完了？是不是还盘算着怎么把我们一锅端了好赚取更多的赏金啊？”

原来是这样！史师傅心想，和着刚才那句“还有呢？”原来是为了等他一个保证，保证他不把今日所见报告给工会。然而，就像他刚刚所想一样，对方毕竟也是冒着危险把他救了回来，如果不是他们出手相助，自己的第一次任务怕是就要因伤请退，所以，这种假意作保回头举报这种事情在情感上又过意不去。于是，史师傅被迫仰视着对方的脸，真诚地回应道：“有什么我可以帮助的事情吗？”言下之意，你们救我的恩情，我通过帮助你们来作为偿还，至于保密一事，还是没得商量。

“噗！”后面的那个孩子突然笑了一声，满是嘲讽地说：“我看你们这些工会猎人，打猎技不如人，脑子怕是也被教育坏……”

“好啊！”捏着他下巴的男子挑了挑带着伤疤的左眉，打断了同伴的嘲讽。“那你身上这些……”

“都给你们，我身上所带的补给和金币你们都可以拿走。”史师傅听到对方松口，连忙表示自己的诚意。

“别急啊！我还没说完呢，谁要你这些破烂儿。”伤疤男弹了弹他的脑门，继续说：“我是说，那你身上这些衣服，干脆就先脱了吧，方便你帮助我们。”说着，就把手伸向了他的衣领。史师傅猛地向后面一缩，虽然摆脱了对方非礼的触碰，却也让他因为失衡向后倒去。多亏了伤疤男，眼疾手快一把连人带凳子一起拉了回来。这一来一回非但没有让史师傅的逃脱得逞，反倒拉近了两张脸的距离。

“无聊。”靠窗的那个男孩子丢下这一句，转身就走出了屋子，另外那个声音低沉的男子也紧随其后。屋子里，只留下了史师傅和那个伤疤男。

“唉。”伤疤男突然叹了一口气放弃了那个暧昧的姿势，对着脖子紧缩一脸惊慌的史师傅说：“吓到了吧。”史师傅一时间没有缓过神来，生怕他再有什么过激的动作，木讷地点了点头。

“你是第五期团的？”这是他们第一次问起他的身份，见他不作声，伤疤男又追问道：“大团长…..对你们怎么样？”

大团长？这个人怎么会突然提起大团长来？心中的疑惑盖过了刚才的惊吓，史师傅顿时觉得眼前的状况又变得扑朔迷离了起来。

“不熟。”也就是颜射过的关系吧，史师傅在内心补充道。

伤疤男意味不明地笑了一下，仰着头自言自语地说：“那就好，最好别跟他搞得很熟。”史师傅越发疑惑了起来，眼前的伤疤男就好像变了一个人一样，刚才还一副对他垂涎的色鬼模样，忽然一下子又说起了大团长，让人摸不到头脑。

“为什么？”史师傅问出了自己心中的问题，这突如其来的转变甚至让他忘记了自己还被眼前这个人囚禁在这里，想了想又补充道：“你和大团长是什么关系？”虽然史师傅不指望自己如此直白得提问能够得到解答，可他还是决定试一试，说不定能从这人的反应中得到一些什么。

“是搭档，我和你们大团长是搭档。”

“那为什么……”为什么警告我别和他搞得很熟？问到一半，史师傅突然意识到了什么停了下来。伤疤男侧过头来微笑着看着他，想必他也从自己刚刚的回答中知道了这个问题背后可能隐藏的答案。大团长一直以来都以强健的身体素质为大家所敬仰，从来都是一个人单打独斗，从没听说过他有过搭档。而眼前这个人，倘若他说的是真的，那么曾经和大团长很熟的搭档落魄到今天这般田地，难道是因为大团长吗？史师傅还是决定冒着风险继续问下去：“大团长他……”

“哎呀！来客人了吗~让我瞧瞧是哪家的小白兔掉进了狼窝啊！” 一个洪亮的女人的声音从门口传了过来，打断了两个人的谈话。伤疤男扭过头去吹了声口哨，称赞道：“哒姐今天可穿得真漂亮！又是从哪里搞来的mod呀？” 被称作哒姐的那个一边笑着，一边扭着腰往史师傅身边走了过来。

“呀~怎么绑得这么紧啊？别给客人勒坏了。”说着就蹲了下来，用手顺着史师傅的脖子一路摸到了小腹。

怎么又来一个色鬼？不过还好是个女人，而且长得……似乎…….还不错。虽然骨架看上去比普通的女人要宽大一些，但是富有弹性的胸部和柔软的腰肢怎么看都是女人的专属。由于上一次“失败”的自慰企划，导致他直到现在都没再敢进行第二次可能造成尴尬的行动，哪里经得起眼前这张涂着脂粉的脸冲着他边抛媚眼边舔嘴唇，当下就觉得喉咙发紧，脸颊的温度也升了起来。大团长也好，偷猎者也好，统统抛到了脑后。伤疤男看到此番景象拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着在他耳边说：“可别高兴地太早。”然后就和之前的两人一样，出门去了。不消一会儿，房内就传来了史师傅带着恐惧的喊叫和另外一个男人的笑声。自此，这个王牌猎人Solid Steve再也没办法被冠以童贞的头衔了。


	5. 流水草的妙用（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章写了一半，修正和下一半之后更。

“月辰基地离得可真远…”阿茶一边小声抱怨，一边拨开挡在身前的枝叶。作为第三期团的研究人员，她还不具备可以使用翼龙快速移动的资格，恰巧她的搭档Solid Steve又在一次讨伐任务的过程中，采集陆珊瑚台地特有的眠草种子并且交付给植生研究所所长的委托就只好由她代为完成。一路上，她只能披着迷彩的斗篷，沿着被开拓出的一条小路慢慢前进，不时需要停下来歇脚并且补充一些能量。然而现在，阿茶需要快一点前进了，迷彩斗篷上的叶子随着和路上障碍物的摩擦已经掉了近一半，再这样拖延下去，那些个剩余的叶子恐怕无法帮助她安全地到达月辰基地。虽然说在森林中有树叶的遮挡，晴天的太阳还是让全副武装的阿茶出了一身的汗，恰巧临近基地的大门那一片海滩的时候又是一天中阳光最灿烂的午后，为了防止过度的失水和中暑，她只好把身上的迷彩斗篷和外套都脱了下来，只留下红色皮革和灰色棉布做成的内衣。

“你是第三期团的Dantea吗？”带着眼镜的雄性龙人族，一脸关心地看着眼前这个皮肤被晒到有些发红的阿茶。阿茶双手拄着膝盖，点了点头。或许是因为长期担任研究的工作缺乏锻炼，也或许是今天的太阳比往日更加毒辣，阿茶此刻只希望能在阴凉的空间里补充一些水分，而不是继续待在太阳底下向这个所长汇报。正想着，头顶的阳光突然就消失了，眼前也出现了一只四指的龙人手。

  
“我想你大概需要先休息一下补充些水分，”所长的声音稳稳地传到了阿茶的耳中，“来，我带你去一个凉快的好地方。”阿茶握住那只手，借着力气支起上半身，跟随着所长一起来到了他的房间。

“啊！终于可以坐下好好休息了。”阿茶一屁股坐在客厅的凳子上，晒红的皮肤和椅子的摩擦虽然有一些细微的疼痛，但是依然无法让她的后背从软软的椅背上离开。

“真是辛苦你了，”所长放了一杯水在椅子旁边的小桌上，随后自己坐在另外一边，“眠草的种子最近消耗量很大，新来的这批猎人每人都要配备麻醉球。”

阿茶端着杯子“咕咚咕咚”地喝水，眼睛滴溜溜地转，打量着这个房间的布置，基本是全木制的结构，不管是墙壁还是家具，都尽可能地保留了木材本身的样子的纹理，几件装饰物也都是在野外随处可见的藤蔓和花草，给人一种依然置身自然之中的感受。“毕竟是和自然最为协调的龙人族啊…”阿茶心想，“不知道龙人族的性交是不是也像动物那样充满野性的张力。”这样想着，脑袋里又浮现出了之前看到的那个香艳的三期团团长，于是又赶紧把自己的注意力拉回到所长身上。“本来这项工作我想拜托你的搭档来做的，可是他好像对讨伐的任务更感兴趣，所以只好拜托你来帮忙了。”龙人一边说，一边不好意地推了推自己的眼镜。阿茶连忙笑着摆了摆手，表示没关系。

一大杯水见底，阿茶感觉到自己身体的细胞又重新充满了活力，她这才发现整个房间里弥漫的一股不同寻常地香气，不知道是因为脱离了曝晒的缘故，还是这个香气让她感到宁静的缘故，身上的晒伤的刺痛似乎也比之前轻了很多。但是有一件事情可以确定，那就是五感重新敏锐起来的阿茶，终于意识到了自己身上的汗臭味。


End file.
